Goodbye Is A Second Chance
by CockneyBird3
Summary: Okay, this is set after the end of The Dark Knight Rises. Continuing the story. Like the films, you must read to find out what is going on. Please leave me reviews.
1. Final Wishes

I don't own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters.

**Warning: if you have NOT seen the movie The Dark Knight Rises, don't read this. It'll ruin shit.**

**Note: Speaking of shit, I understand that there's a strong chance that that's all this is. I just had an idea bouncing around in my head after seeing the film and just had to get it down to see what came out of it. I got a little attached to Bane and so my mind coped with his ending as it always copes with such an end to a character I like: It created a different ending. Kinda. Try to bear with me here. **

**Be aware that I'm not extremely medically intelligent but I can get the gist of shit and be fairly convincing with making other shit up. I'll try to explain and work this out the best I can.**

**Also, this is set just a few days after Bruce's funeral.**

Goodbye Is A Second Chance

Chapter One: Final Wishes

The two men walked along the dank, dimly lit corridor. Not moving briskly but one could tell they had somewhere to go, regardless of that somewhere being in a questionably legal place. They were in the the bowels of Arkham Asylum, on their way to a hidden room near the main basement.

"I didn't ask earlier because you hinted that it wasn't a good time, but I'd really like to know what's going on. Please tell me why we're here." said Blake, politely as he kept in step with the Police Comissioner. The older man stopped and sighed, turning to look at Blake.

"We are running an errand." replied Gordon, scanning the younger man's face to read his response.

"For who? Where? What? I mean, from what I can see there's no logical reason for us to be underneath Arkham right now." said Blake.

"You want me to answer all those questions at once, son?"

"I guess."

"Batman left me a note in my office. I don't know how he did it, but he did. That's who we're doing this for." his expression a bit sad at mentioning the friend he thought was dead.

"Oh, what's he sending us to that's down here?" asked Blake.

"An old room that very few people know still exists. It was used for the experiments in the eighteen hundreds and early nineteen hundreds that were eventually deemed inhumane. Basically, the doctors tortured the insane. Mainly it was done because they thought it would help them, nonetheless, it was torture." explained Gordon.

"That's really interesting but I still don't see why he'd have wanted us down here."

"Because it's been transformed into a high tech operating room."

"For who?"

"Bane." replied Gordon, expecting the surprised look that Blake gave him.

"What? He's dead, it was reported."

"The report was a lie. Think about it, did we ever show a body?"

"No. But, how?" asked Blake, in disbelief.

"Replace a body, no one really cares because everyone's happy that the whole thing's just over."

"Why? Why has he been kept alive? And why is he here, why are we here?"

"I guess Bruce felt some sort of pity for him. He thinks we can reform him, without taking away his full freedom." replied Gordon.

"Reform him? Bane? Am I the only one who thinks this is a really bad idea, to even attempt this?"

"Trust me, kid, I'm not too keen on this either. However, I owe Batman. He never let me say thank you and this is how I do it. If he thinks or even wants me to try and secretly reform Bane, then I'm gonna do my very best. If you don't want to, you don't have to. You just leave right now and never speak of this to anyone. I could use your help, though." said Gordon. Blake thought about what the comissioner said for a few quiet moments, then nodded.

"Okay. I'll do whatever I can to help. But just for the record, this is a horrible idea." replied Blake, making Gordon chuckle. They turned and continued walking until they reached a security guard outside a shut door. The guard was standing at attention and to say he was shocked to see the police comissioner was an understatement.

"Wh..Sir, how can I help you?" asked the guard.

"I'm here to see Doctor Willis. I believe he's in there." said Gordon.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know where Doctor Willis is or what's behind this door. My job is to guard the door and that's all." said the guard. Before Gordon or Blake could say anything else, the door opened and a man who looked to be a few years older than Gordon walked out.

"Take it easy, Scott. Come in, comissioner." said the man. Gordon and Blake passed the confused but silent guard and the door shut behind them. They were now in a stone room with a few desks and a huge window overlooking a torture chamber turned operationg room. Glancing around at the almost gothic architecture, Blake could see how what Gordon had told him would've been true. It was creepy down here.

"And that man really doesn't know what's going on in here, right?" asked Gordon.

"Of course not. He's just a very loyal security guard who will do whatever I tell him. Pardon me, but who's your friend?" asked the man.

"This is a close friend of mine, he's invovled. Ex detective Blake. Blake, this is Doctor Willis." said Gordon. Blake stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." said Blake.

"Likewise, young man." replied the doctor.

"Will you bring us up to speed now?" asked Gordon. The doctor sighed and smiled.

"Certainly. The patient has undergone several procedures that were not very easy, let me tell you. I removed the mask and had to almost completely redo his nervous system to fix whatever had caused him to need the be honest, he should be dead. He has inhuman strength still and is healing at an alarming rate. I had to fix the damage done to his chest when he was shot, that's all worked out far better than expected. Also, he'll probably need glasses. The blast from when he was shot ruined part of his eyes and I expect his eyesight will not be as good any longer. He would've woken up by now but I've been keeping him unconscious for safety reasons. He's ready to be taken out of here if you're here to pick him up." explained the doctor.

"Okay. Can you wake him up so I can go speak to him?" asked Gordon.

"I can, yes. I'll warn you, I'm fairly certain he can break the straps holding him down." replied the doctor. The men walked over to the window now, looking down into a relatively large chamber. Bane was strapped to a table that was connected to the ground. Under him was what looked like a closed off pit.

"What's that under him?" asked Blake.

"Oh, this room was used for questionable methods back a century or so ago. This was where they'd tie patients to the table and submerse them in icy water." answered the doctor, a little too matter-of-factly.

"Oh...uh, cool?" replied Blake, the doctor didn't answer him but he saw Gordon slightly smile at his reply.

The doctor flicked a few switches, turning on a bright overhead light in Bane's room. He gestured towards a door and Gordon walked over to it, Blake right behind him. They opened it, walked into the operating room, and gazed.

Even unconscious and strapped to a metal table, Bane was an imposing figure. Another light turned on directly above the unconscious monster, lighting his whole body. He was clad in only hospital pants and had a few fresh scars on his chest. They could both see his face now, both feeling slight surprise as they saw him as a human for the first time.

Xxxxxx

He felt his mind starting to wake as he tried to remember anything at all. He caught flashes of images. The Batman...fighting him...snow...coldness...her, her saying he loved her...something flashing and then nothingness. He couldn't figure out if he was dead or waking from a long sleep. It was much like when he was first put in that prison, and when they mutilated him for helping her escape.

Slowly easing his eyes open, he still wasn't sure as he was greeted by an extremely bright light and couldn't see anything else. Suddenly, the light turned off and he blinked rapidly, figuring he must just be waking up. He could see a high ceiling and a light above him but it was blurry. There was something wrong with his eyes.

Speaking of wrong, he couldn't feel his mask. It was gone, but there was no pain.

"Good morning, sunshine." said a familiar voice to his right. He turned his head. Although the figure was blurry, he could see enough to know who it was. It was Gordon, the Police Comissioner. There was another man next to him but Bane didn't know who the man was.

"What have you done with me, Gordon?" asked Bane, noticing how different his voice sounded. His voice was still rough but it was clearer than in the mask, and a little softer.

"I haven't done anything with you, yet. Would you like me to update you on the status of Gotham and yourself?" asked Gordon.

"Yes." he replied.

"Gotham is repairing itself and recovering. Your army was all either killed or imprisoned. Your friend, Miss Tate, she was killed trying to prepare the bomb for its explosion..." right about there was where Bane stopped listening. He opened his mouth to speak but felt something in his chest tighten and couldn't utter anything. Something wet rolled down his cheek, on one then the other. It took him a moment to realise it was tears.

He didn't notice when Gordon stopped talking, staring at him in concern and confusion.

"Are you okay?" asked the other man, the one next to Gordon.

"She's dead." replied Bane, his voice quiet and broken. Gordon and the other man looked at each other then back at him.

"Yes, she is. As I was saying, the bomb was carried out of the city by the Batman. It exploded while he had it, killing him but otherwise only killing a few fish." said Gordon, Bane heard him this time.

"What's happened to me?" asked Bane, again. His voice was back to normal and he'd forced his eyes to stop watering.

"You've been surgically repaired. You don't need the mask anymore."

"Why have I been fixed?"

"I guess the Batman knew he wasn't going to make it out alive. He left final wishes. He left me a request. That I get you fixed and see if you'll be reformed. According to the world, Bane is dead. Batman created a whole new identity and life for you. You can let us reform you or we can kill you here and now, saving us a lot of time. Your choice." said Gordon.

Bane listened to all the man said, and lay there in silence. Thinking. Gordon was asking him to abandon all he'd known, all he'd been trained for, everything about himself. A strong part of him wanted to just say no, another part argued. He only became what he'd been for Her, now she was gone forever. He could change, his entire life could be started over. Part of him was screaming for that, screaming that all he believed in was for Her and now that she was gone, those beliefs didn't matter. He was being handed a second chance, knowing he didn't deserve it.

"Will you let us reform you?" asked Gordon, stopping his train of thought.

He lightly tested his restraints, then forcefully tested them. He flexed his arm muscles and snapped the three inch thick leather straps that held him down, reaching and also breaking off the ones that held his legs. Climbing off the table and standing, he saw both Gordon and the other man had pulled their guns out and were aiming at him.

"Don't come any closer." ordered the second man. WIthout speaking, Bane reached out one bear paw of a hand toward Gordon.

"I'm agreeing, Comissioner. I do believe the Western Civilized thing to do in this situation is to shake hands." said Bane.

Gordon and the other man very slowly lowered their guns, too surprised to think Bane was being sincere. The comissioner hesitantly put his gun away, his eyes never leaving Bane to be sure this wasn't a trick and that he'd be able to defend himself in case it was. Once his gun was away, he reached out and took the bigger man's hand.

Bane gave Gordon a slight nod of the head as he shook his hand, barely squeezing but unknowingly causing the comissioner to wince in slight pain. Letting go of each other, Bane reached his hand to the other man as well, who'd watched the whole thing.

"No thanks. Let's just say that Gordon's handshake was good for both of us." said the other man.

"Very well. Tell me more about this new life the Batman created for me." replied Bane. Gordon set the suitcase he'd been carrying down and opened it. Pulling out a few manilla folders. Opening the first one, he turned back to the other men before reading and explaining.

"I hope you like your new name and everything because we can't change it at this point, none of this can be changed. You are a 34 year old investor by the name of Thomas Charles Baker. You just moved to Gotham from your hometown of London, England a few weeks ago. You've earned your wealth through the stock market and dealings with Wayne Enterprises. One deal in particular, actually. Applied Sciences. According to these papers, the weaponry that the company owned but never acknowledged owning, came from you. Seems fitting, since you stole it." said Gordon.

"I do hope a new life means no suttle attacks, comissioner." replied Bane, crossing his enormous arms.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, your other dealings that you've just begun are with the police force. Those weapons in Applied Sciences go to my special task force, courtesy of you. This gives you an excuse to visit me and for us to become friends too."

"What about my boardings? Where will I live?" asked Bane.

"You have two residences. One is Bruce Wayne's old penthouse, in Gotham. The other is on the outskirts, just down the road from his mansion. It's a very big, old, abandoned home that I guess was owned by the Wayne family in the 1800's but was left to fall apart after the Civil War was over."

"These are mine indefinitely, already?" asked Bane, not comfortable with having so much already. He couldn't tell if it was because he wasn't used to owning so much or if it was because he felt like a hypocrite.

"Yep. You have a huge amount of money already, put back through stock dealings set up by the Batman in your name. The only thing he didn't do for you was set up your wardrobe, that's all up to you. Probably because he knew you'll need all your clothing to be tailored."

"I'll get to that. You, what's your name?" asked Bane, looking at the other man.

"Ro...Blake. Just Blake." answered Blake.

"What are your stakes in this? I can understand what Gordon is doing here, but you...Did the Batman leave this for you to do as well?"

"Well, no. He left me a different job."

"Filling his shoes?" asked Bane, Blake went wide eyed with surprise, then tried to hide it.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? It makes sense. Someone has to continue what he started or it was all for nothing. It would explain your presence here, as well."

"Even if I was, what's it to you?" asked Blake, politely defensive. Gordon was just watching with curiosity, he hadn't known Blake had been given that job.

"How's your fighting skills?"

"I was trained the way all the police were trained."

"In other words, pitiful. I see. He wasn't just trying to give me a second chance then." said Bane.

"What?" asked Gordon, now confused.

"I was trained by the most elite fighting unit in existance, comissioner. As was he. The League Of Shadows. His other reason for keeping me alive must be to train the new boy. I'm all that's left of The League, the rest of the members are dead. I'm his only hope to be prepared to fight crime." replied Bane, chuckling at the irony. Gordon thought about this, then realised Bane was right. That had to have been a huge factor in keeping him alive. Blake couldn't figure out if he was happy about this or not. He knew he'd needed to train better and was struggling to figure out how, he wasn't sure if he was happy with how it was possibly going to happen now.

"Okay, then. Are you gonna train me?" asked Blake, knowing that even though he didn't like the idea that the Batman wanted it to happen.

"I suppose. Where are you living now?" replied Bane.

"A tiny apartment on the East End, near the Narrows."

"Sell it. You shall live at the home on the outskirts. With me. At least until your training is complete. I cannot train you properly, otherwise." said Bane. Blake looked at Gordon, Gordon raised his eyebrows.

"The man probably knows what he's talking about, I'd follow his advice if I was in your shoes." said Gordon.

"Okay." said Blake, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

"It will probably be easier for you to become this new identity if you read through all the papers yourself, studied them, rather than me reading it all to you. He's got you completely covered. From your favourite game during childhood all the way to your favourite music nowadays. Hobbies, food, and everything in between. I think he even explains your military background, saying you were in the Royal Navy or something. He also forged papers saying you graduated from Oxford and were a boxer there." rambled Gordon, handing Bane the folders.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Bane, thinking it would be best to burn all these papers as soon as he had them memorized.

"Well, the doctor got you some clothes to wear to either your house or the penthouse. Then we'll leave you to study that information." said Gordon, pulling clothes off of the table. He handed the pile to Bane.

Bane walked to the other table, set the pile down, set the folders down, picked up the dark green boxers, and proceded to get dressed.

Gordon and Blake turned away, Blake leaning towards the comissioner after a minute.

"I'm still not convinced that this is a good idea." whispered Blake.

"He's trying, we have to let him."

"Don't you think he's agreeing a little quickly?"

"I don't like to waste time, Mister Blake." said Bane, pulling the large flanel shirt on as he approached them. He'd heard every word, his hearing still being very good. The two men turned back to him. Blake looked a little ashamed.

"Oh, uh sorry." said Blake.

"Nonsense. I would be far more hesitant than you two to trust my enemy."

"Good, then I'll be completely honest with you. I don't fully trust you yet. I'm extremely nervous about walking out of here with you. I'll warn you now. If you pull anything on us, I will shoot to kill. As will Blake." said Gordon.

"Understood." replied Bane.

"And that goes for more than just escorting you to the penthouse. That goes for any time after we walk out that door. Tomorrow, five days from now, six months from now."

"As I said, understood." replied Bane.

"Good. Let's go." said Gordon.

***(okay...there's the beginning...please for the love of baby Jesus, leave me a review.**

**Okay...I'm definitely gonna do more with this than I thought I would...I can already tell. Wheels are moving..please review. Thanks for reading.)***


	2. Trust Issues

I don't own Batman or any of its characters. You know this, I know this. I get sick of saying it because it kills me a little bit on the inside.

**Phoebe2: it's great to have you reviewing a story of mine again, ole friend. I'm a bit interested by you saying this is an alternative to what Nolan gave in the plot..What exactly does that mean? Great to know you're interested and of course Gordon will be major in the storyline. I'd have to slam my head into a brick wall if I left out Gary. Thanks for the review, I look forward to your next!**

**Guest: glad you love it. I'll certainly continue. Thanks for the review, I look forward to your next.**

**JACK NAIPER: nice to see your interest in this story, Mister Joker...glad you like the start. And I'm aware Bane's takin this almost too well but, like I said and you mentioned he doesn't like to waste time and neither do I. I didn't want to become too repetative with Bane's reluctance to agree, i felt it would get annoyin to the reader and I would hit writer's block. On the fighting, I'm not quite sure how to go about this. I never felt the need to actually name his fighting style and to me I believe he knows many of them and condenses it all into his own. If you'd like to name it, I'd be more than willing to let you. Just let me know and I'll shove it into the story at some point and time. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**scribe4hire: glad you like this, Bane's redemption makes sense I hope. Very happy you've enjoyed this all so far. I felt the need to make it creepy and dark down there because that's what anything about Arkham is to me. I thought of Frankenstein's Monster briefly as I wrote it and had to smile at the irony. Very glad you enjoy this. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**RainbowKitteh: thanks a lot. It means a lot to hear all that, well, read all that. I can't wait til your next review.**

**NeedanEscape: so glad you love this. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**tangerinee: That's all okay, please, be completely honest. I'll try to answer your doubts one at a time. You're okay with Bane surviving, good to hear. I believe Bruce did this for numerous reasons. One, because he knew the story between Bane and Talia, knowing that Bane became what he was just for her. Two, because he knew someone would need to train Blake in the manner of fighting that Bruce had learned and Bane is the only surviving member of the League of Shadows. And three, because i wanted to write this story and that's the best excuses I could come up with. Gordon and Blake are still wary of the situation but you must remember that they both trusted Batman completely and would've done anything he asked. That's my excuse for those things. It's cool, I'm glad to hear your doubts. I need a good critic. :)...I'm going to be more descriptive and whatnot once I get the story moving. And Blake will take on the no killing thing, but Bane is obviously an exception considering they have no other way to take him down if he turns on them. I truly appreciated the criticism, it's fine. I'm glad you're staying with the story, stay honest for me. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Author's Note: ****in the movie, a thing was mentioned that made me sad but it took until the second time I saw the film The Dark Knight Rises to catch it. It was mentioned by one of the characters that Gordon's wife had left him, taken the kids, and gone to Cleveland. For one, I fail to see how that's an improvement from Gotham, but I'll save my rant for another time. Dozy cow. Sorry...moving past that. Since I plan to have Gordon a main character, this will probably be an important factor in his part of the story. I just wanted to explain this and make sure you readers know because as I said, it took a second watching of the film to catch that little fact.**

**Also, I'm introducing an OC here that will become an important character. Two OC's to be exact. **

Goodbye Is A Second Chance

Chapter Two: Trust Issues

Blake looked around the house that he and Bane were supposed to share when training began. Gordon had dropped him off after they left the ex-terrorist at the penthouse.

It was a lovely house. It need a bit of work but he didn't mind. He liked doing stuff like that. It wasn't in bad shape, either. He debated on whether or not he should start doing a little clean up now, and decided against it. Glancing out the window, he could see the Orphanage that used to be Wayne's home.

He wished he'd had that place when he was orphaned. He'd dreamt about it. They all had, speculated on what would happen if the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne adopted any of them. Now, it was kinda as if one of Bruce's last gifts to the world was adopting them all. In a way.

The kids were all outside at the moment, playing in the huge yard that they never would have had in the city. Not able to resist a visit, Blake walked out of the house and started across the yard.

Xxxxxx

Just to the right of Blake's path towards the children, a group of kids were being intently watched by a teenage girl who was pretending to read a book. The small group of boys were playing some sort of tag game that was becoming slightly agressive. This was due to the boys being boys and becoming extremely competative for no apparent reason.

However, this wasn't average competativeness. They were on the verge of flat out picking on one of the boys, which was what the girl was watching for. Her cue to intervene happened as one of the boys closer to her age shoved the one she was keeping an eye on.

His shout of "You're it!" when he did it, didn't cover the fact that he used uneeded force. Before the boy could get back up, the girl had dropped the book and was standing in between them.

"You're not supposed to pick on kids smaller than you. Might get hurt in return." she said, getting in the offender's face.

"What are you trying to say? That Karma's a bitch?" asked Scott, not backing off.

"Yep. And so am I. I ever see you do that again, and you're gonna be in a world of pain, little boy." she replied.

"Who you callin boy?" he asked, now offended.

"The scrawny turd that happens to be quickly losing his chance of returning inside unscathed."

"What you gonna do about it?"

"Beat you just a little harder than you're daddy ever got the chance to." she replied. That, apparently, was crossing a line. He moved his hand to hit her, just as Blake sped up to stop the fight that he saw ready to break out. However, Blake didn't have to do anything at all.

Scott's hand got an inch from her face when she grabbed it by the palm, and turned it the way a Marine would deflect in self defense. It forced his whole body to turn, due to the angle she put his arm, and she punched him in the rib, letting go so he could fall to the ground right at Blake's feet. Blake gave her a stunned look, then helped the young man off the grass.

Scott wasn't injured, other than his pride and slight bruising he might have the next day and ran off, his buddies following.

"That was a bit excessive." said Blake. She shrugged.

"It was nothin." she said, turning and pulling her little brother to her.

"I'm a little impressed, to be honest."

"You learn to fight where I'm from. Had to protect myself and my little bro here. Plus, Scott's a jackass who deserved it. He and his pals are all fourteen and play with kids younger than them to bully." she said, placing her arm around his shoulders.

"I understand. Try to not get into trouble with that stuff. Better yet, try to not hurt people with that stuff." replied Blake.

"Sure thing, cutie." she said, turning and going back to her spot to sit back down and continue reading. Her brother sat down a few feet from her and pulled a notebook out of a bag, then proceeded to start drawing something.

Blake opened his mouth to say something else, then shook his head and continued walking. Making his way up to the building itself and walking in. Very little had changed since the orphanges had taken over Wayne's house. The furniture was all still there, some of it rearranged but it was still there. Pictures and paintings still in place.

The only big difference was that there were kids all over the place and the tv's in every room were all on.

He kept walking until he saw the man he was looking for. Approaching the older man, he smiled.

"Hello, Father." he said. The priest smiled at him.

"Blake, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, good. Fixing some things up and whatnot, I'm really glad you're here actually. There's something I need some assistance with and I wasn't sure who to talk to." said the Priest.

"Sure, anything."

"Two of the kids found something a few days ago in one of the rooms and I've had to close it off ever since. Come with me." he said, starting to walk away. He unlocked and opened another vast room, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it, exactly?"

"You know how some rumours have gone around about Bruce Wayne having been the Batman?"

"Yeah."

"I think there's something here that might be proof. Either way, it's too dangerous to have open." said the priest. He fiddled with the piano for a few odd moments, trying to remember what to press. Eventually, he got the combination right and the wall behind the piano suddenly started to move. It opened to a passageway. Blake, jaw still in a dropped position, wandered over and glanced down into the cave that he'd already visited more than once. He suppressed a smile and turned to the priest.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you knew someone who could help you close this up permanently. Or at least make it harder to get into." answered the priest.

"Well, this is some impressive construction work and I'm not very good with all this type of stuff...Not only is it complicated it's probably really heavy, which means I'll need some special equipment..." rambled Blake, thinking aloud.

"Or the hulk." joked the priest, Blake stopped and almost chuckled as an idea crossed his mind.

"Good point. You know what? I think I know someone who'd be perfect for this. Can you wait perhaps another couple days, just keep this room locked until then?" asked Blake.

"Sure, you can get this taken care of descretely, for certain?"

"I'm pretty sure I can, yeah."

"Great, thank you. Anything I'll need to do before you come over to take care of this?"

"Yeah. Those kids that found this, I want them present so I can talk to them. They could probably lend a hand as well." said Blake.

"Done. So, how's life treating you?" asked the priest as they walked out and he locked the door again. They walked back into a room just a few doors down, the older man's office, and Blake proceded to tell partial truths about how life was treating him at the moment.

Xxxxxx

Gordon sat in his office, wishing he had a meeting or something to go to. It was generally the time he'd go home but he felt like he had no home to go to. Ever since Barb and he had fallen out and seperated three years ago, he hated being at the house.

As the seperation crossed his mind for the hundredth time that day, like it did every day, he mentally began to rant, like he did every day.

_As if Cleveland's any safer than Gotham. She couldn't even go up to Maine and stay with her sister. No, she had to go to Cleveland. _

_I should call. I was right, I don't have to point that out. I knew something was going to happen, I was prepared, and it did. It's over now. Things feel safe. She might come home. There's no reason not to, now. I won't be the way I was when she left._

_Then again, for all I know she's found another guy by now. She never talks to me. Jimmy and Maggie talk to me, I know what's going on with them, but she refuses to speak to me. So how the Hell would I know if she's moved past me by now? I have to call. _he thought, for about the thousandth time in the past few weeks. He wasn't certain what was stopping him from calling. What was stopping him was what he didn't want to admit. He was scared. He was scared she'd answer the phone and tell him she was never coming home. He knew the only way to avoid hearing that, for certain, was to just not call.

He felt like he was a broken record. Constantly having that argument, fighting between logic and fear. He hated this.

He finally decided to call, treat this like taking off a band aid. That's all he could do, he couldn't take this anymore.

Before he could even pull his phone out of his pocket, it started to ring. The ring was short which meant it was a text message. Bringing the phone into view, he saw it was a message from his son.

"_Hey." _it read. Gordon smiled and pressed the reply button.

_"Hey, how r u doing?" _he typed, then sent. As usual, the reply was quick.

_"Good. wats up?" _

_"Im at work still. Why dont u call?" _

_"cant call til aftr 7" _was the reply.

_"Oh. Whats your mom and sister up to?" _

_"Idk. Im not home." _

_"Oh. Where r u?" _asked Gordon, feeling nervous at the idea of his son out and about in Cleveland. He never got an answering text. His office door swung open, almost violently. Causing Gordon to abrubtly stand up and nearly draw his weapon. He relaxed and his face broke into the biggest grin in months when he recognised his son.

The boy was smiling as well, his expression never changing when his Dad made his way over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. They hugged each other tightly for a little while, then Gordon set his hands on his son's shoulders and just looked at the boy.

"You're almost taller than me, kid." he chuckled.

"I've grown about three inches since you last saw me." replied Jimmy. Gordon sighed.

"You need to shave, too." replied Gordon, tapping his son's chin before letting go of him. Jimmy smiled and rubbed his stubble.

"Maybe I wanna grow a beard."

"You're not a mountain man, you don't need a beard." chuckled Gordon, leaning against his desk as Jimmy sat down.

"Well, if I grow a mustache it'll look like I'm copying." argued Jimmy, light heartedly. The boy was feeling more at ease than he had in months. He'd always been closer to his dad and more like him than like his mother. He always seemed to feel calmer when he was with his father.

"Or you could just be clean shaven."

"Nah. I look too boyish, no one will take me seriously. I think I'll grow a goatee."

"You look boyish because you are a boy, you're only sixteen. Are you gonna grow sideburns to go with that goatee?" asked Gordon, jokingly.

"Oh yeah, real big 1970's sideburns." replied Jimmy. Gordon laughed.

"I can't believe your mom let you come up here by yourself." said Gordon.

"Well, she kinda didn't." replied Jimmy, now looking a little uncomfortable. Gordon narrowed his gaze at the boy.

"What does that mean?"

"We kinda had an argument."

"About?" asked Gordon, not liking the sound of this.

"It's not that big of a deal. Let's go get something to eat. I haven't eaten yet and I'll bet you-" began Jimmy, Gordon cut him off.

"James, what did you two argue about and did you run away?" said Gordon in his strictest, fatherly voice.

"We argued about you and technically, it's not running away." answered Jimmy, not meeting his father's gaze.

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning of the argument to when you ran off."

"I said that we should go home, she said we were home. I said no, home is with Dad in Gotham. She threw a fit, saying what she said before we left. I said that thing's will be different now and you were right anyway, she told me I was being disrespectful. I said that whether she's coming or not, I was going home. She just walked away. I went to my room and packed. Maggie asked me if I was leaving, I said yes and asked her if she wanted to come with me. She said it was probably best if she stayed with mom, I let her. Gathered up my cash, picked up my check, hopped on a plane, got in a cab, showed up here. I didn't run away." argued Jimmy, still not meeting his father's eyes. Gordon sighed again, rubbed his temples, then looked back at his son.

"Alright. Maybe I can convince her to let you stay with me for a while. And you did run away, try to justify it all you like but you did run away." said Gordon, pulling his phone out again.

"I didn't run away, Dad. I came home." replied Jimmy, looking at his father finally and meeting his gaze. Gordon couldn't suppress a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, but let's not try to use that phrase on your mother just yet." said Gordon, agreeing with his son.

"I can stay?" asked Jimmy, his face lighting back up.

"What I'm gonna tell your mother is that she can drive out here and get you if she wants you back. You're my son, you can stay with me whenever you want, Jimmy." said Gordon, not being able to not smile when his son's face broke into a big grin.

He pulled out his phone, searched through contacts, his thumb lingered over the call button as he looked back up at Jimmy.

"I'm glad you're home." he said, swallowing a happy lump in his throat as he pressed the green button.

"Me too."

"And paycheck? You're working?...Barb?" he asked, surprised until hearing the other line click as she answered.

Xxxxxx

Bane sat overlooking the city from the splendid view the penthouse had to offer as he intently listened to some of the music that his new identity was supposed to enjoy. It wasn't bad, he actually enjoyed it.

He had already gone through the file and was going to read it all again in when this album ended, working on memorising everything. It would only take one more read through and he'd be set. He'd always had a good memory.

He watched the sun starting to set just as the album finished. Walking over to his desk, he turned the music off and picked the file back up. Before he could even begin reading it again, a buzz sounded by his door. Setting the file down and walking over that way, he pressed a button, letting in whoever had shown up.

Blake walked in, giving the bigger man a half smile. Bane raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wonderin if you wanted to start training tonight, at least give me a layout of what we'll do."

"Do we have a place for it yet?"

"Yep, a place I think you'll love."

"Are you certain you're prepared to begin?" asked Bane.

"I am." stated Blake. Half of him did want to start training but the other half was scheming. He figured this would be a great way to test Bane's loyalties, he'd just sent a text to Gordon with the instructions on how to get into the Batcave and where to hide and watch, just in case.

"Then lead the way." said Bane.

Xxxxxx

Gordon and Jimmy were in the car, on their way home when Gordon got the text. The phone was sitting in a cupholder when it buzzed.

"Grab my phone and tell me who the message is from." instructed Gordon. Jimmy picked it up.

"It says John Blake. Who's that?"

"He's a friend of mine, used to be a detective. Open the message, tell me what it is."

"It says...wait, what?" exclaimed Jimmy. Gordon gave him a confused look.

"That's what it says?" he asked.

"Why is your friend training with Bane? Why isn't he dead? The news said he was dead. What's going on?" rambled Jimmy, confused and concerned. Gordon sighed.

"I really didn't want to bring you into this at all."

"Dad, talk to me, please. I'm kinda having a major freak out session right now."

"Look, long story short, he's alive and the Batman's last request to me was to reform him." replied Gordon, taking the phone and glancing over the message.

"Why's this John guy training with him?"

"Cause Blake is taking the Batman's place as vigilante protector. And I guess he needs my help right now so we're on our to where they train." said Gordon, not really wanting to bring Jimmy along but knowing the boy would completely refuse to stay out of it now.

The car turned onto the highway, following a route that the Batmobile had gone several years ago the first time it was chased by the entire Gotham Police Department on live television.

**(this is kind of a To Be Continued chapter, I know, sorry about that...I just thought that since it took me so long to finish just this part that it was only fair i post as soon as possible...I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So, please leave me a review! Thanks.)**


	3. Bases Set

I don't own DC Comics or any of its characters.

**raptorvelociraptor: glad you like this. This is M because of future language, violence, and maybe even sexual stuff. If there's anything super M in a chapter, I will post a formal warning at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**JACK NAPIER: Okay, I cannot do a full chapter on just training. This story is not about training Blake, there's more going on than that and I would become too bored to even carry on if I tried to make an entire chapter of training, not to mention, probably lose all my other readers. There will be some training in each chapter for a while, I'm sure. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**lala09: I'm very glad you're enjoying this. I was pleased with the movie ending, really no complaints about the film at all, I just wanted to continue the story in my own way. My favorites were Gordon and Bane as well, mainly due to the actors that played them. I feel like I've got Bane down quite well, he's very different from any other character I've ever seen, though. He doesn't generally speak unless he really has something to say, mainly just silently calculates people. As the story goes on, it'll get more and more into him at times. I can't write a story without humor but don't find anything superficial, perhaps you could be more specific about that. I delved into Bane as much as I could without switching focus completely on him too early, if I bore myself I can't finish a chapter. His reasons for agreeing were as clear as I can make them and I'll go back to them again eventually. I believe in the comics that Gordon's daughter was named after her mother, yes, I've never read the comics. Mainly I changed it because I think Maggie fits and because it would become really frustrating and confusing in future chapters to have two people with the same name. Also, in the movies you never learned his daughter's name. Thank you for your review, I look forward to your next. **

**walawalabadkoala: glad you love this, happy you're stickin with it. Thanks for your review, I look forward to your next.**

**Sage94: I have no idea what a "mary sue" is, to be honest. I've seen the term thrown around but don't know what it means. I'm trying to take the story a bit slower than usual to get the details rounded out but I can only go where my mind takes me when I write. I'm glad you're enjoying this though, thanks for your review and sticking with it. I look forward to your next review.**

Goodbye Is A Second Chance

Chapter Three: Bases Set

A young man with light reddish, blond hair walked down the halls of Arkham, fascinated. He stopped at the main desk where he was told to report, holding out his Intern card. The man behind the desk looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, I'm here to see the main psychiatrist here. I've got an internship here." answered the young man, stammering slightly.

"Name." said the man. The intern held out his card. The man typed on the computer for a few moments, apparently checking something, then handed the card back after swiping it in. He stood with a sheet and clipboard.

"Alright, Mister Nigma, she'll be in two hours from now. I want you to take this around, with a guard, and do a check in of all the inmates in the high security wing. Don't stop and talk to any of them, if she wants you to do that, she'll let you know when she gets here. This will keep you busy til then. Got it? It's real simple, don't screw it up or you'll be outta here so quick your head will spin." said the man.

"Yes, sir." answered the intern, taking the clipboard and pulling out a pen. A guard walked over with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Paul." he said, introducing himself as they started walking.

"Edward." replied the intern, taking note of how armed the guard was.

"Nice to meet you. Now, some of these guys are pretty scary. This wing houses everyone from random psycho rapist to famous lunatic. No matter what they say or do, ignore them. Don't even acknowledge them whatsoever. Some of these guys are good at getting into your head and that is the last place you want them to be, trust me." said Paul, Edward nodded.

"Okay. Is...Isn't that Joker guy over here?" he asked. Paul smiled knowingly.

"Yes, he is, he's the one you gotta worry about most." he replied, unlocking the double gate and hearing it click locked again behind them as they proceeded into the madhouse.

Xxxxxx

Bane, or Tom as he is now to be known, was standing in some brush with Blake at the end of a barely noticeable path. They didn't have to wait long before Gordon's car pulled up behind Blake's, breaking the silence. The commissioner and a young boy who was a striking resemblance to him got out of the car.

"What's going on Blake?" asked Jim, walking over with his son.

"I...um...who's this?" asked Blake, not knowing what could or couldn't be said. Jim heaved a sigh.

"This is my son, he's come to stay for a while. Read your text message before I could so I had to fill him in a little bit. His name's Jimmy. Son, this is Blake and Tom." said Jim. Blake smiled and nodded at the boy who was staring at Tom. Tom was looking right back, head slightly tilted, seeming to calculate and mentally weigh the boy.

"You were introduced, I'd think you'd say hello." said Tom, Jimmy was still looking at him with a slightly dropped jaw.

"Dude...you're huge." he managed to mutter. Jim shook his head and nearly facepalmed, Blake just laughed, and Tom's lips curved into a barely noticeable smile.

"Alright, now, what am I here for, Blake?" asked Gordon.

"I just wanted some backup. We're gonna set the basics for training, trust isn't really established yet." answered Blake. Jim nodded.

"Alright, where is this happening? Here? Couldn't it just be done in the basement of the house or something?" asked Jim.

"I figured it should be done where all the training will likely happen. Guys, I hope you're prepared to get wet." said Blake, grinning and walking towards the little stream that seemed to be flowing into the ground. Tom followed him, as did Jimmy in excitement, Gordon frowned.

"Wet? What the hell do you mean wet?" he asked, not following yet. Blake stopped.

"Come on, commissioner, it won't be that bad. There's a hidden set of stone steps over here, which'll be better than when I first got here. I had to swing through the waterfall." he explained, Jim's eyes widened.

"Waterfall?" he asked. Tom had moved past Blake, blinking rapidly as he searched for the steps. He was beginning to have little to no patience for the bad eyesight he now had. Looking closely and stepping lightly, he finally found them. They were slick but he didn't figure they'd be a problem. Jimmy was right behind him, still in awe.

"Don't be afraid of a little water, commissioner. Trust must be established so be willing to take a dive." said Tom, drawing the two men's attention back to him. Jim heaved a huge sigh then started wading through the six inch deep stream towards Tom, Blake next to him.

Xxxxxx

The girl crept through the hall towards the locked door, pulling a hair pin out of her pocket to pick the lock. That done, she quietly shut it behind her and walked over to the piano, trying to remember what keys she watched her brother push right before the wall suddenly opened.

After focusing, she put her hand down and pressed the keys. They made a small tune then the wall a few feet away slid open to reveal some little chamber. She hadn't gotten the chance to investigate it before the priest had found them and ushered them away.

Walking over to it, she stepped in, gasping when the wall closed and the chamber suddenly started to move down. Holding her breath and calming herself, she stayed prepared for whatever this led to. It suddenly stopped, showing a huge cavern. Stepping out of it slowly, she gazed at the beautiful black rock and falling water, slowly noticing the high tech equipment that was subtle hidden around the cave.

Hearing voices echoing from the other end of the cavern, she crouched down in a shadowy corner, curiosity making her stay. _This must be the Batman's cave. Oh my God, Wayne was Batman. Holy shit. Who the hell are these people, though? Batman's dead, so what are they doin here? _rambled her thoughts. Seeing the outlines of what appeared to be four men, she put all her senses on overdrive to gather as much information as she could.

Xxxxxx

After only a few slips and minor bruises, they made it all the way down into the cave and looked around.

"Holy shit..." breathed Jimmy.

"James, watch your mou...holy shit." muttered Gordon, taking in the scene before them. Tom gazed around, slightly reminded of the prison, finding he liked this place. Blake led them forward.

"Guys, stay right with me cause this is gonna move up, whether you're all on or not." said Blake. The all stepped up next to him and went forward as he did, Jim and his son nearly falling when the platform ascended. It rose to leveled ground, a dry and flat stone area. Tom walked forward and unbuttoned his flannel shirt, taking it off and setting it down, feeling eyes on him from somewhere. He looked around then gave up, not being able to see far away.

"What are you doin?" asked Blake, looking at Tom in confusion.

"Get rid of the shirt so nothing is in the way. We are going to evaluate whatever skills or lack of that you currently obtain." answered Tom, looking at the ex-detective. After a moment's hesitation, Blake took his jacket and shirt off, feeling goosebumps form on his skin at the chilly air.

Jim ushered his son over to the side where they sat on some stone that bunched out from the wall. The commissioner unbuttoned the holster over his gun in order to easily reach it if necessary.

"Listen, if I say down, you get down. If I say run, you run. If I say hide, you hide. You do whatever I tell you without hesitation, understand?" asked Jim in a hushed tone, leaning towards his son.

"Why-" began Jimmy, his father cut him off.

"Do you understand? This is not negotiable."

"Yes, Dad, I understand." replied Jimmy. Gordon stared at the boy for a moment, sensing the rebellious part of his son saying he understood but didn't agree. Deciding to let it go, he turned his attention back to the two men before them.

"Uh...now what? Do you attack me?" asked Blake, full attention on his new trainer.

"Not unless you'd like to be in pain so early. You shall attack me. Establish your offense and then we establish your defense." answered Tom, cracking his knuckles then stretching to loosen his joints.

"Uh..rules?"

"Listen to my criticism and instruction as we fight, do not stop listening for one second. Also, I demand you do your very best. When we fight in training, I am not your friend. You will listen to my instruction but your duty is to do your best to kill me with your bare hands. I will defend but only attack once I think you can handle it or will learn from it." said Tom, standing ready.

"Okay." replied Blake.

"Now, attack." ordered Tom.

Blake stepped forward and swung his right fist with all his might, Tom closed a hand around his fist and stopped it mid swing.

"You're slow and a swing for the face is far too predictable to begin a fight. You must use deception to overcome certain adversaries." said Tom, letting go of Blake's fist and lightly shoving him away. He nodded at the young man as if to say "again".

Already having not listened to a word after he first swung, he came forward again, doing the exact same thing with his other fist. Tom grabbed Blake's fist again, his other hand reaching to pinch a nerve in Blake's shoulder, causing the man to scream out.

"Listen to me, now." said Tom, firmly, his pinch on the nerve loosening enough to get the man's full attention. Blake breathed heavily and listened.

"I told you and you did not hear. You're too slow and swinging at the face is too obvious a way to begin a fight. For your size and lack of superior physical strength, you must use deception. For every time you do not listen to me, you will receive a severe pain in return. Once you can no longer handle the punishment pains, your ears will stay open of their own accord." explained Tom, feeling his anger rise to the surface, Blake curtly nodded right before slamming his free fist into Tom's side.

The bigger man let go of him in slight shock, not wincing or stepping back, though. He let out a chuckle that rumbled like a lion's purr.

"Very good. You're learning already. Let your anger loose, John. I will teach you to harness it and use it as a tool. It will be a long and painful process but worth it." said Tom.

Blake came at him again, faking a punch and kicking out at Tom's knee, only to receive his leg being yanked out from beneath him and dropped onto his back.

"Control your fury and you control your strength." said Tom, actually enjoying himself. Blake scrambled to his feet. If he wasn't so angry, he'd be surprised at how quickly Tom had brought his fury to the surface.

"I'm doing what you told me! Deception!" he snapped, charging at Tom and trying to tackle him. Tom's reply was to lock Blake's head in crook of one of his muscled arms, squeezing just hard enough to make breathing a slight problem.

"No, you're allowing your anger to overcome your senses. You're being blinded by red fury and therefore making fatal mistakes. Had I wanted you dead, I could snap your neck right here in half a second. You're too small to tackle a larger man in such a manner when he's watching you." said Tom, as Blake's futile attempts to somehow punch his midsection started to slow.

"Let me go, dammit! This isn't training!" shouted Blake, panting for air now, temper not receding yet.

"Training is not merely of the body, fool. The body is the last thing to be trained and the easiest. The core of training of this caliber is the mind, emotion, spirit, and soul. Body comes last because it is the simplest. If I have to break you in every manner before you understand this, then I will. Calm yourself before I put you to sleep." ordered Tom.

Breathing heavily, Blake closed his eyes and forced his pride and anger to subside, knowing the powerful man holding his neck in a vice would easily break both if he didn't obey. After a few tense, silent minutes, Blake had visibly calmed.

"There, will you let me go now?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Tom, letting go of his neck. Blake stumbled to the side, leaning against the cave wall.

"I believe that is plenty for today. I have things to work on memorizing and you need to finish moving into the little house down the street." said Tom, pulling his shirt back on and buttoning it. The feeling of eyes on him hadn't changed and it was frustrating that he couldn't look around and figure out who was watching. He considered saying something but decided against it, something in his gut told him to not worry about it.

Blake pulled his shirt and jacket on as Jim and his son got up, Jimmy's jaw was still hanging loose, now more in awe of Tom.

"Jimmy and I are gonna go eat and catch up a bit. I think it's safe to say I've earned more trust for our new friend, haven't you, Blake?" asked Jim, following his instinct after that show that Tom wasn't going to be a problem to them.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure." replied Blake, nodding. Jim gave him a smile and led his still openly awestruck son to the steps where they slowly climbed back out.

"Make no mistake, you will hate me before we're finished, John."

"I believe it." answered Blake, looking around the cave, suddenly feeling like he was being watched.

"I need to be taken back to the apartment in the city. We will not train tomorrow. I intend to spend the next twenty four hours memorizing my files so that I may burn them. I do not want to be disturbed for anything in that time." said Tom, walking towards the steps with Blake. Slowly climbing the steps, careful to avoid any slips, Blake nodded.

"Okay, I can do that. That'll give me more time to move in over here, too."

"Good. I will be quite busy for the rest of this week, we may not be able to fully begin training until after that."

"Why?" asked Blake, wondering what in the hell he could have to occupy him.

"I need to get clothing tailored, have my eyes checked, appear at Wayne Enterprises, visit the commissioner...plenty of things. I have a new identity now that requires certain errands." answered Tom.

"Oh, yea, didn't think about that stuff."

"You don't have to." said Tom as they reached the stream and waded through it towards the car, noticing that Gordon was gone already.

"Oh, we have to take care of a hidden door in the Wayne mansion sometime soon." said Blake, remembering.

"A hidden door?"

"Yeah, I think it leads to a sublevel of the basement or maybe even the cave. Some kids apparently found it. They didn't get far but the priest wants it taken care of. I figure between you and I, we can take it out and put a permanent wall in or something." answered Blake, as they reached the car.

"Hm, perhaps. We shall see." replied Tom, getting in. Deciding to not question him yet, Blake got in as well and started the car, backing out, turning around, and driving down the road.


End file.
